


【all岳】动物狂欢夜 07

by yutaoguan



Category: 45 - Fandom, 4600+, 建议时间宽裕看。
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaoguan/pseuds/yutaoguan





	【all岳】动物狂欢夜 07

非人类物种中有许多分支，诸如与人类习性更为接近的血族，和生活在荒野中茹毛饮血的野兽族群，以及其他更为少见的分支。  
血族向来鄙夷生活方式野蛮原始的野兽族群，偏居一隅，阴阴森森地生活在祖辈建立起的古堡里。

 

但是，一个吸血鬼居然和三只野兽搅合在一起？还有了孩子？

 

开满蔷薇的小院中花香四溢，自称是吸血鬼弟弟的鸭舌帽男孩浑身发冷，努力克制着体内嗜血的冲动，满面寒霜，迈步上前紧紧抓住吸血鬼的手腕，好不容易从牙缝里挤出一句话：  
“所以...哥哥...你真的不记得我了？”

 

吸血鬼努力回忆，都想不起来这个“小娄”是谁，摇摇头，“不记得，现在最早的记忆就是我从荒野上醒过来，然后被灰狼...追得到处逃命。”说着，他指了指被铁链子栓在门上的灰狼。

 

原本只是无心的一句话，不想却莫名激怒了原本就有些不对劲的小娄。

 

呼——  
小娄强压着怒火，深深吐了口气，浓黑的眼眸出现一抹愠色，倏尔有一滴极其妖异的血红，从瞳孔处一点点扩散开来，不消片刻，两只眼睛连同眼白都成了骇人的血色。  
比吸血鬼尖利数倍的犬齿迅速生长，低声怒吼，表情狰狞地以极其诡异的姿态飞扑向灰狼。

 

“咣当”一声金属碰撞声，灰狼拖着沉重的钢链往旁边闪身，两耳高竖，前肢下压摆出战斗姿势，眼神凶狠地紧盯着小娄的一举一动。

 

小娄喉咙中发出可怕的低哮，暗藏威胁，身体前倾，极具野性地咧嘴露出尖牙，宛如一只没有任何思维能力的野兽。

 

少年形态的小猫吓坏了，这只陌生血族的速度远超他想象，强大到颠覆了以往他对血族的认知。小娄与灰狼紧绷地僵持，气氛极为紧迫，一触即发。  
灰狼本就在发情期，能力较人类形态弱许多，身体又被钢链限制，小猫犹犹豫豫不知该怎么过去搭手帮忙，着急地看了眼吸血鬼。

 

沉浸在惊讶中的吸血鬼没有留意到小猫求助的眼神——  
他很震惊。

 

作为血族，他的能力极弱，除了移动速度极快外，远没有这么强悍的攻击力。他见小娄怒发冲冠的模样，想来的确是与自己之前极为亲近，于是咬咬牙，一手下意识护住小腹，一伏身便闪电般掠向小娄跟前。

 

“别这样...”吸血鬼站定身体，试探着轻轻抚摸小娄的肩膀，放软语气，“小娄...灰狼他没有伤害我。”  
解释也到此为止，他自然不会向小娄说，灰狼追击他的理由是因为“看上了”。

 

小娄周身都散发着极强的气势，吸血鬼的安抚让他渐渐平息，额角暴起的青筋逐渐颤抖着恢复正常，嗜血的深红色眼睛由深变浅，最终变化成正常的人类瞳色。  
灰狼依然没有放松警惕，吸血鬼抓着小娄的手臂，蹙眉回身对小猫嘱咐，“你先带灰狼到院子里，一会儿再进来。”

 

他需要在没有干扰的情况下与小娄谈话。小猫怯怯看了小娄一眼，心里还是担心，把灰狼带出去后又独自返回来，说什么也不肯走，非要趴在吸血鬼身边保护他。  
最后无奈，只好留小猫在一旁。

 

虽然想不起眼前小娄与自己的关系，但吸血鬼却隐约觉得对他有种亲近感。  
小娄看了看他微微隆起的肚子，斩钉截铁地说，“哥哥，虽然我不知道为什么你会怀孕，但这个孩子不能留着。”

 

吸血鬼听得心里一紧，刚要拒绝，旁边的小猫少年不干了，“你以为你谁啊！你...”话没说完，被吸血鬼伸手牢牢捂着嘴巴，塞到身后。  
从刚才看来，小娄的情绪似乎很容易爆发，小猫崽子从小被黑豹惯得无法无天，吸血鬼生怕小猫一句话说得任性，小猫就会被当做小娄的猎物，血溅当场。

 

“你还没有告诉我你是谁，还有，我是谁。”  
吸血鬼冷静开口，除了知道对方的名字外，他对这个小娄一无所知。他既不知道自己为什么会没有记忆，也不明白为什么同样是血族，自己的能力却如此弱小。

 

“如果是兄弟，为什么咱俩长相和能力的差异都这么大？”他又问。

 

小娄沉着脸，面色不善地看了一眼待在吸血鬼背后的小猫，转眼看向吸血鬼时，却换上一副温柔又担忧的神态，变脸如同翻书，看得小猫忍不住在心里默默诋毁这个陌生“人”。

 

“没什么特殊的，你是我亲哥哥，你的长相和能力都更加像妈妈，我更像爸爸。”小娄简略地解释，随后看见吸血鬼还是半信半疑的眼神，叹着气小声补充，“妈妈是人类”。

 

小娄面色凝重地盯着吸血鬼的肚子，“哥哥，你失踪的那天恰好是月圆日，灰狼族群聚集在荒野里集体猎食，所以族群内部一直以为你被狼人杀死了...”  
他声音越来越小，转头从窗户看了看院子里像大狗一样憋屈卧在花丛里的灰狼，苍白皮肤上黑色血管若隐若现，从额头蜿蜒向敞开的领口延伸，太阳穴“突突”地跳着。

 

跨物种结合生下的孩子，多多少少都会有些缺陷。  
比如小娄血族能力极强，却极易狂躁，而他的哥哥能力弱小到几乎和人类一样，作为一个雄性血族，现在居然...怀孕了。

 

小娄的眼白处攀爬上血丝，手指握拳，手背上青筋虬露。

 

吸血鬼见状，赶紧上前安抚他，细声安慰，“没有没有，我没有受伤，也没有死，只是不知道为什么晕倒在荒野中，醒来就什么都不记得。”  
吸血鬼这才隐约明白，为什么小娄刚刚与他重逢，就对他肚子里的孩子有如此敌意。

 

小娄的暴躁来得莫名其妙，看他的样子似乎无法控制这些情绪，一旦变身就容易发狂成刚才的模样。他轻轻拍着小娄的脊背，决定先让他平静下来。

 

一直在旁边悄悄打量的小猫从小娄的举动中发现了一个问题——小娄狂躁的触发点，似乎是吸血鬼受到伤害。除此之外，他一直都能表现得很沉稳安静。  
觉得对方不会伤害吸血鬼，小猫踮着脚尖，偷偷从一侧贴着墙角溜走，跑出去给黑豹打电话。

 

小猫走后，小娄逐渐放松下来，把怀孕一事暂且放到一边，开始讲些有的没的，试图让吸血鬼记忆恢复些：“我名字是娄，是妈妈取的，来自古书上二十八星宿中，主平安祥和的一颗星宿。”  
“寓意很好的名字”，吸血鬼笑着点点头，“那我呢？我的名字是什么？”

 

小娄往前蹭了蹭，握住吸血鬼的手指，亲昵地放在脸颊边，“岳，是爸爸取的，崧高维岳，骏极于天，丘山之意。”  
吸血鬼琢磨了一会儿，心里默念，果然，他对这个“岳”字很有熟悉感。

 

认亲成了闲话家常。

 

聊天中，吸血鬼岳岳才知晓这个看起来高大强悍的弟弟，实际和小猫一样大的时候，不禁感到有些错乱。小猫的性子更年幼，跟他在一起更像是在养儿子。而同样的年纪，小娄看起来就成熟许多。

 

几番劝说自己哥哥把孩子弄掉都被拒绝，小娄叹着气，满脸无奈地表示，如果非要把孩子生下来，他必须要和他们一起住在这里。  
“其他两个我不知道，但那匹灰狼很危险，狼人的咬伤是血族致死率最高的一个方式，灰狼要在，我也必须在这里保护你。”小娄强硬得不容置疑。

 

吸血鬼只好妥协。  
好在房子够大，再多住一个小娄也很宽松。只是互看不爽的几只爱吵嘴的“人”里，增加了一个人，每天灰狼、小娄、小猫三个人叽叽喳喳为各种各样的事情生气。

 

最初小猫还有些怕小娄，怕对方又来个变脸，凶神恶煞地用血族能力把他吸得渣都不剩。  
后边发现只要不牵扯到岳岳，小娄就好脾气得和面团似的，任猫揉捏。  
小猫仗着岳岳护着自己，猫胆变大，逐渐颐指气使起来，动不动就把头发扎成两个冲天小辫，满屋子乱窜，和小娄菜鸡互啄。

 

“你个死猫！瘦干巴大眼怪丑死了！快点变回兽类，看你碍眼！”  
“你个死吸血鬼！爆燥狂！我挠死你！”

 

然后同年龄的两个非人类生物就打得不可开交。

 

灰狼终于逃脱了小猫的魔爪，落个清闲，安安心心研究起厨艺，学会了诸如番茄炒蛋、油焖大虾、可乐鸡翅等等几道菜，堕落成了“人模人样”的家庭煮夫。

 

打不过小娄的小猫动不动就跑去和黑豹告状，耷拉着耳朵委屈唧唧，“臭豹子！那只死吸血鬼总是打我！你们都不帮我！我还是不是你养大的小猫咪啦！”  
黑豹的赚钱能力优越，在人类社会里混得风生水起，摸了摸小猫的脑袋，很不走心地看着股市大盘走势图，敷衍。

 

“乖，你已经是只大猫咪了，该学着自己和别的物种打架了。”

 

这小崽子还没出生，就已经这么忽视自己，要出生以后，还不得落入食物链底层吗？  
小猫爬去找岳岳，摸着他日渐大起来的肚子，喃喃自语，说要从肚子里开始就陪着这个小崽子，让小崽子出生后只认他一人当爸爸，气死那只臭黑豹。

 

打闹之余，小娄也来认真问过几回，问哥哥是不是真铁了心把这个跨物种的小东西生下来，都被斩钉截铁地肯定。吃了几回瘪，小娄也不再试图说服岳岳，安心充当起保镖的角色，出门散步，有人不小心撞到岳岳，他都得黑着脸瞪对方半天。

 

怀孕一转眼已经有把个月，岳岳的肚子越来越大，什么衣服都盖不住，索性也不出门，躲懒在家，和小猫玩闹一会儿，吃点灰狼新学的菜。  
胸部的胀痛感越发强烈，有一次睡醒，从乳尖渗出的液体已经成了浅淡的白色。

 

孩子即将出世，岳岳有预感。

 

肚子里的小东西会在黑豹抱着他亲吻的时候，自顾自在他肚子里翻个身，像是表现自己的存在，不耐烦地反抗，那感觉极为奇妙。  
孕后期，身体沉得像是灌了铅，黑豹把当时给岳岳检查的蛇族医生请回家，医生勒令岳岳卧床休养，随时等待他们四个的孩子出生。

 

几个人都不敢随便碰岳岳，但小猫时长不正经地溜进卧室，“呼哧呼哧”的一只猫型生物轻盈蹦上床，把嘴巴凑到岳岳小锥子一样凸起的乳头上，用嘴唇小心把尖锐的牙齿包裹住，撒着娇猫崽似的吸吮他的乳头。

 

没有生产时也没有乳汁，嘬得岳岳又痒又痛，但又不舍得推开小猫，只好搂着它的猫脑袋，尽量嘱咐它轻一些。

 

每次小娄看见小猫这样，必定会红着脸冲进来，心急火燎把它拎着丢到花园里。有了他的守护，灰狼、黑豹、小猫三只都只能垂头丧气地盯着原本还能亲亲抱抱的岳岳，安分守己地等待孩子出生。

 

约莫快到九个月时，蛇医生建议人为地终止妊娠，剖腹取胎的同时一并将临时孕腔取出，以降低各种出血风险，也保证了胎儿的存活几率。几番讨论之后，他们接受了这个提议，手术在一个天气极好的清晨开始。

 

毕竟是雄性，本不该承受这种怀孕生子的过程。直到上手术台前，岳岳都紧张不已，不住念叨着让他们几个别傻等，有时间给孩子想想名字。

 

岳岳套着宽松的手术服，豆大的汗珠渗出来，手指不住发抖，躺在滑轮车上，身材消瘦肚子却极大，有种不和谐的怪异感。他白嫩的肚皮被绷紧到能看到上边的青筋与血丝，肚脐附近被撑到快要透明，仿佛薄得快要破掉。

 

小猫崽子紧张地缩进黑豹怀里，不住喵喵叫，烦得小娄恨不得把他的嘴巴给堵起来。  
两个小时，四个高大的男“人”站在产房门口，侧耳留意着里边的动静，气氛压抑到快要窒息。

 

手术还算顺利，但被医生准许后冲进手术室看时，四个人看到了不可思议的场景——

 

一个皱巴巴的人类形态小婴儿蜷缩在岳岳怀里，牙齿都没有，丑兮兮的闭着眼睛不断哭闹，看下身是个带把儿的小男孩。  
但没有哭闹多久，声音猛地一滞，竟变幻了形态，从一个小婴儿成为一只湿漉漉的猫科动物幼崽，还没手掌大小，眼睛没有睁开，慢悠悠抽动着粉红色的小鼻子，四条小腿艰难地蹬着。

 

这个、或者这只刚出生的小东西把四人顿时惊得说不出话。

 

小猫少年瘪着嘴扑到躺在床上的岳岳身旁，他的麻药劲儿还没过，反应有些缓慢，有气无力地呼吸着，长睫毛微微颤动，没有太多余力去看自己刚生下的小家伙。

 

黑豹吻吻岳岳的额头，表情严肃，回身问医生“怎么会这样？”

 

医生无奈地摇摇头，“孕育生命是种很不可控的东西，一般兽类要等待生长期稳定后才能变化形态，这个小家伙...刚才已经变化过一次了，我还没有见过这样的案例。”

 

“是跨物种交配导致的缺陷之一”，小娄眉头深锁，长长叹了口气，他担心的正是这样的问题。小家伙还太小，软乎乎一坨，从外表根本无法辨别具体是哪类猫科动物。

 

“诶，我说...你们紧张个屁啊。”  
灰狼突然出声，打断他们的惊讶交流。

 

他小心翼翼把刚出生的小东西捧在手掌上，谨慎得像捧着珍宝，“刚出生就会变化形态，难道不是个超级厉害的天才吗？”  
众人不敢相信这个充满父爱光芒肉麻兮兮的男人，是那匹霸道又嚣张的灰狼，纷纷愣住。

 

灰狼没理会他们的眼神，冲着窗外恰好照进来的晨光，天际线被染成一片粉嫩的清新颜色，灰狼声音轻柔下来，难得露出温柔表情：

 

“要么，这小东西就叫小粉光儿？”


End file.
